


Children of the Black Market

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Detectives, Fluff and Smut, Investigations, Kid Pietro Maximoff, Kid Wanda Maximoff, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Rescue, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: A kidnapping ring targets children for profit. When they nab the wrong child, the detectives must find them before it is too late.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's #15. While this is new territory for me, the plot bunny refused to go away. I hope I do this fic justice, I've never touched the topic of black market adoption.

Bucky and Steve got as bit of alone time. They smiled and talked.

"The Thanksgiving play should be great." Bucky was saying.

"The twins are so excited." Steve beamed. Bucky wrapped his arms around his husband as the couple cuddled.

* * *

At the train station, a man emerged from the train, carrying a duffel bag. Nix was a war vet who had been taken hostage in battle. He had spent five years as a pow, and the last few months recovering in the hospital.  

Nix was relieved to be away from his past life which was now lost to him. He just wanted a new life in Brooklyn. 

* * *

Elsewhere, a conspiracy was underway. A group met in a windowless room. They talked in low tones as they gathered around a table.

"Who will we go after?" a male voice asked.

"Small children with inattentive parents or guardians." a female voice answered.

"I know the perfect kid. They live deep in the Bronx." another male voice spoke eagerly. They began to plan the kidnapping. Everything had to be right.

Meanwhile, Jez tapped Ash.

"The lead on the car panned out." she announced. Ash brightened visibly.

"Finally! We're getting somewhere!" he exclaimed.

"Get ready for New York. We're returning." Jez beamed. They both began to organize things for the necessary trip.


	2. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve needs a new job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next.

The Hale, Argent, and Townsend families plus Danielle, Stiles, and Isaac sat down for breakfast. They made pancakes, hash browns, eggs, and bacon.

They enjoyed their meal, soon their plates were cleared. After they finished their breakfast, they got up and helped wash the dishes. They had a long day ahead.

* * *

After breakfast, Heather met up with Bronwen and the other crew members at A Taste of Home. They would be making the monthly treats. 

November's treats were Thanksgiving and Autumn themed. Everyone were given their respective assignments and went to work.

They created Rice Krispie pumpkins. Peanut butter M&Ms brownies and cookies went next. The cupcakes flavors consisted of pumpkin with cream cheese frosting, apple with caramel frosting, and cinnamon with apple filling.

The sugar cookies were cut in shapes of leaves, turkeys, pumpkins, pilgrims, and cornucopias. There was even cheesecake. The flavors were caramel-pecan and chocolate raspberry.

The drink of choice was apple cider and smoothies. The options were; cranberry orange, apple banana, mixed berries, pumpkin pie, and chocolate peanut butter.

After finishing the treats, they got ready to open the the shop for the morning crows.

Bronwen was in a crisis. She needed a new artist. The one working before took an early retirement and left a vacancy. She put out job openings on every job site.

"Now, I can only wait." she sighed.

* * *

While Bronwen was trying to find an answer to her dilemma, the twins met with Ace and Cassie at play practice. The kids discussed the upcoming play and who would attend.

"Papa and Daddy are coming to the play." Wanda beamed.

"Mom and Jim are coming." Cassie replied. They walked to get their costumes and saw Lottie Deveraux. Lottie's auburn hair was in pigtails and her dress had little ruffles on it.

"My parents are coming, too. I'm so excited!" Lottie smiled. She and Wanda jumped for joy. Then the kids heard their teacher yell and rehearsal soon began.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tony held a meeting with Pepper, Danielle, the Pyms, and other department heads. The topic was the upcoming charity gala.

"We're all set for the auction." Pepper was saying.

"What about the food?" Hope wanted to know.

"Olive Garden is catering." came the reply.

"How will we handle security?" Scott asked.

"Barcode invitations." Happy responded. They went down the whole checklist. They kept planning for another four hours. The gala had to be perfect.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had alone time. They cuddled close, spooning happily. Bucky was the bigger spoon.

"I need to find more art jobs. The commissions can only hold for so long. We will need more income if I'm going to put Aurora and Drew in daycare." Steve was saying.

"Have you checked job sites?" Bucky asked.

"Not yet. I was hoping to work with some neighborhood freelance jobs." Steve responded.

"It will work out. Do not worry." Bucky reassured. He kissed Steve carefully.

"We'll look tomorrow." he promised.


	3. Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan takes the stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

Steve and Sam held a group therapy session for war vets. The war veterans listened carefully to each other's stories. Then Nix stood up to give his story.

"I was held prisoner for almost six years. It was by sheer luck that we were rescued. When I got home, my family was gone." he said. The soldiers' eyes dimmed. None of them knew what being a POW was like.

Sam and Steve looked at each other. They would have a tough road ahead with Nix. Their job was to help them learn to cope and move forward. After consoling the vets, they ended the session and made plans on how to proceed. 

* * *

While Sam and Steve were counseling the vets, a food drive was held at the local high school. High school and junior high school students donated food ranging from soup to powdered milk. Stiles, Allison, Malia, and Daniel Boyd helped with the food drive. They split up canned goods and powdered products.

"We should set up a box at the agency." Allison suggested.

"Make it the center and we have a deal." Malia replied.

In the meantime, lacrosse practice was underway. Both varsity and junior varsity team members were in attendance. Said practice was wild and tough. Obito finally blew the whistle after a collusion spent several players sprawling.

"Time out!" he commanded. The players plopped to the ground with a huff. They finally had a break.

* * *

**_United States District courthouse;_ **

Ryan was one of the witnesses at the Lennox trial. Steve took the teens to support her. Stiles, the Hales, and Rose were in the audience.

Ryan was called onto the stand. She took the oath and sat beside the judge. Then the questioning began.

"What did you come across that night?" the DA asked.

"We saw Tyler leaving an alley. When Fiona and I went in, we saw Cassidy. Her clothes were ripped, and her panties were in shreds. She was sobbing so hard, her whole body shook." Ryan recalled.

"What happened then?" the DA continued his line of questioning.

"I helped her to the police station, when she was calm enough to move. We reported it, but all the evidence went missing." Ryan spoke sadly.

"Turns out, that Shane and his father paid to have the rape kit, photos, and evidence bag burned." Ryan finished.

"Thank you for your testimony." the DA stated.

* * *

While Ryan was coming to terms with her traumatic past, Erica and Cora had dance practice. They were tired from dancing non-stop. The director had his hands full. A dancer named Chloe was throwing a fit over her role.

"I wasn't given the spotlight dance?! I deserve it. I deserve more stage time!" Chloe shouted.

"You didn't make the cut. Other dancers were more fit for the roles. You win some, you lose some." the director replied. The dancer went to protest, but the director looked fed up.

"Back to the dressing room." he declared.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles were alone. They cuddled on the couch in the living room.

"I'm going to see Dad in Beacon Hills, this Thanksgiving." Stiles mentioned.

"Did you tell him or is it a surprise?" Derek asked.

"He knows. He's really excited." Stiles responded. Derek cuddled Stiles closer.

"Thanksgiving can't get here any faster." he replied.


	4. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Deveraux family dinner turns into a memory that Lottie won't forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3 as promised. WE will be next to be updated.

Allison, Cora, and Kira were babysitting the Boyd kids, twins, and Cassie. They watched 101 Dalmatians. The kids loved the movie. The many dogs and antics had them excited. At one point, the kids jumped up and said,

"We want a puppy!" they chorused.

"You'll have to ask your parents to get one." Kira replied. The kids pouted but listened. They needed a plan to convince their parents though.

* * *

Meanwhile, Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Brett, and Liam went out on a group date. They went to the movies. After buying candy, popcorn, and soda, they watched BFG.

The couples were sucked into the movie. They didn't talk much, trying to follow the plot.

"Oh my God! That movie was amazing!" Liam beamed.

* * *

About a hour or so later, Bucky and Steve picked up the twins and took them out for dinner. They took them to Bayside BCD Tofu House. The Korean restaurant had a separate play area.

Bucky and Steve watched the twins play while they looked through the menu.

"I think I want some tofu jabchae, chicken teriyaki, and king dumplings." Steve said. Bucky wasn't sure what he wanted. He knew he wanted some beef for sure.

About five minutes later, the twins returned to the table just as the waitress came to their table. After ordering their drinks, the family looked at the menu.

"Let's find some appetizers." Bucky suggested.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. The twins were down for the night in their room.

Bucky and Steve kissed while stripping. They couldn't gauge if the kids would wander in, so they had to be quick. After they were completely naked, Bucky grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers.

He prepped Steve carefully. When he deemed Steve ready, he pushed into Steve and started a fast pace.

Bucky thrust in and out swiftly. Steve stifled his moans as he raked his fingernails down Bucky's back. It was quick and intimate.

The couple was so worked up. It didn't take long for them to come. As they came down from their highs, they smiled and panted.

Steve got up and got a warm wash cloth to wash them as Bucky stripped the bed of sheets.

They placed more sheets on the bed and redressed into pajamas. The kids might come in and sleep with them some time that night.

* * *

**_Bronx, New York city, New York;_ **

While the Roger-Barnes family were sitting down to look over their options at TCD Tofu House, the Deveraux family sat down to a family dinner. Lottie was telling her parents how the play was going. Soon, the topic switched over to the upcoming holidays.

"There is so much to look forward to so soon. We need to prep for Christmas." Mrs. Deveraux said. They were all going to yell suggestions out, but five people kicked in their front door.

The family of three jumped up and screamed. Mrs. Deveraux hid Lottie behind her as she went to aid her husband.

When the parents fought back, the kidnappers came to a horrifying realization.

"You fool! We have the wrong kid!" Hera ranted at one of her partners. One of the kidnappers panicked and stabbed the father in the chest. The panic continued until the mother was also stabbed, and they grabbed the hysterical Lottie.

The girl was chloroformed to keep her quiet. Her parents' bodies were left behind in the dining room, alone and uncovered.


	5. Lottie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parrish gets the new case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 will be posted tmw.

Parrish and his squad arrived at a new crime scene. The Deveraux home was a mess of blood and rotting dinner. A newspaper laid on the steps. The paperboy had knocked on the door to alert them to the delivery and the door crept open. He saw the bodies and ran next door to call the police.

The neighbors stood behind yellow police tape and watched the bodies being carted out onto stretchers in body bags.

"I found some family pictures. They have a little girl." Natasha reported. They were horrified.

"That moves our time table up. We've got to find her." Tyler declared.

"Get the picture back to the station and start making flyers. I'll get a press conference going." Parrish commanded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Heather and her co-workers were selling treats. The new treats flew off the shelves, as the brownies and smoothies sold quickly.

"I need more hands in the kitchen!" Bronwen yelled.

"We've already sold all of the brownies. Let's get to work!" she finished.

While the cage was undergoing the morning rush, Dr. Briggs and Steve held group therapy for the teenagers. The therapy session was relatively good. The teens were slowly learning their triggers and better ways to manage their traumas.

* * *

Elsewhere, Lottie and Zack met in a truck. Lottie was still crying. The images of her dead parents replayed in her head.

"Oh no. It's happened again?" Zack breathed. He took her hand into his own.

"I'll watch over you." he vowed. Lottie didn't know if she could believe and trust him, but he was the first person since she was taken from her home to offer comfort.

* * *

During their lunch break, Lance and Bobbi paid the detectives a visit to ask for help. The detectives took notes of the case and began to compile information.

"We can get right on it. We have to go to the station to collect official evidence." Allison responded.

"Thank you so much, lass." Lance sighed in relief.

"No problem. We'll get to work on it now." Derek responded.

* * *

While the detectives were finding out about their new case, Zack and Nix met in a park. Nix was trying to flip through a VA pamphlet and walk at the same time. All of sudden, he collided with a solid body and fell backwards.

"I'm so sorry. I was not paying attention," Nix sighed as he held his hand out.

"It's alright. I'm Zack." Zack responded.

"Nix. Nice to meet you, Zack." came the reply.

After lunch, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled and kissed. The twins were at play practice and wouldn't be done until 4 pm.

"I think I've found something."' Steve mentioned.

"That's great. Where is it?" Bucky wanted to know.

"I saw Bronwen's ad on the job site." Steve replied.

"Awesome! Make sure to gather your portfolio and I'll help you pick out an outfit." Bucky replied happily. Steve beamed and pecked Bucky's lips.

"Thanks, baby. Come on. The kids will be done soon." he declared.


	6. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The villains have an emergency meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 should be posted tmw.

The detectives started their new investigation. They checked the Deveraux home. They searched the kitchen, dining room, and hall leading from the front door. There were still blood stains in the carpet.

"They fell dead by the table so they didn't expect a threat." Derek theorized.

"Why did they take their daughter through? Why didn't they kill her, too?" Trip wanted to know. They looked at each other. Good question.

"I'm calling Parrish and asking if they can get us some help investigating that." Derek decided.

The detectives were walking back to the center when they ran into Nix.

"Sorry, guys. I always seem to run into people." Nix replied sheepishly.

"It's fine." Stiles responded. Nix bid them a good day and kept walking.

"He looks familiar." Derek mused. The detectives shrugged as they arrived at the agency. They could ask next time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steve and the twins painted in the studio. The twins were occupied with magic coloring books while Steve worked to finish the commissions for the gala.

The twins giggled and colored the pages. Steve turned and smiled at his babies. When they finished, the kids took out their pages and ran to him.

"Daddy! These are for you!" Wanda beamed. Steve cooed and kissed them both until they giggled.

* * *

After lunch, Bucky and Steve had bonding time with the twins and Drew. They read from a collection of Disney stories. The twins were either giddy or shaking from anticipation or booing the villain. Drew clapped and clung to Steve. The couple smiled as their children fell in love with little Drew.

* * *

Elsewhere, the killers had a meeting in the warehouse. They plotted carefully and were tense.

"You got the wrong kid?! What is wrong with you?!" Sekmet nearly shouted.

"The address was very similar to the one on paper." Hercules defended his case.

"We are going to plan B. Get me the kid we wanted." Zeus announced.

"I'll figure out something to do with the new brat." Hera promised.

Meanwhile, Jez and Ash arrived in New York. They got off the plane and went through luggage check. Afterwards, they stopped by a news stand and bought a paper.

"Oh my God!" Ash gasped when he saw the headline. **Murder Next Door!** A strong feeling of deja vu hit them as they read the article.

"This is too similar to be a coincidence, right?" Jez commented.

"Let's get to the station before the FBI gets called in." Ash replied. They hailed a cab and had it take them to the police station.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles had alone time. They cuddled and kissed.

"I'm going to check and see if Parrish got a lead." Stiles mentioned.

"Have we got a time frame?" Derek asked.

"Yes, but I don't really want to talk about this." came the reply. Derek and Stiles kissed once more before they decided to take a nap. This case was already taking a lot out of them.


	7. Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The annual charity gala arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. WE will be next to be updated.

The night of the charity gala finally arrived. The gala was filled with politicians, celebrities, and business leaders.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Hank, Janet, and Hope Pym." Tony announced.

"Hello. Welcome to New York." the guests smiled. The Pyms began to talk with them and make even more business connections.

* * *

After dinner and drinks, the auction began. The auctioneer started off with Steve's paintings.

"We'll start bidding at $500." the auctioneer announced.

"550!" a patron yelled.

"We have 550. Do I hear 600?" the auctioneer was saying.

"600!" Tony yelled. More and more attendees bid and called out numbers. In the end, all five paintings sold successfully. Then the auctioneer moved on to the next item on the list much to several guests' disappointment. They were hoping to have gotten their hands on a Steve Rogers original. 

"We should have asked Steve to make at least one more." Pepper sighed.

* * *

In the meantime, the daycare at Stark Tower was full of toys, books, and music. The kids were playing with toys or reading. All of sudden, Pietro's tummy growled so he went over to one of the caretakers and asked them.

"I'm hungry. When is dinner time?" Pietro asked.

"It will be soon. Don't worry, sweetie." came the reply. The kids waited patiently until dinner began.

* * *

At the gala, the refreshment table was filled with delicious dishes. There were risotto balls and mozzarella sticks for appetizers. The side dishes were minestrone soup, breadsticks, and salad. The main course consisted of fettucine alfredo or meat lasagna. The drink options were water, wine, and soda.

Dessert consisted of mini desserts such as lemon cream cake, Black Tie mousse, raspberry cheescake, and tiramisu.

They rushed to get the food. The long day had left them hungry.

"These all look so good. I want to eat them all." Ryan was saying.

"Hey, leave some for me!" Liam protested.

"Come and get them then." Mason replied.

* * *

Several hours later, Bucky and Steve were alone. The kids were at a friend's house for a sleepover.

They kissed slowly, basking in their private time. Eventually, they stripped down and kissed harder. Bucky reached into the drawer and grabbed the lube.

He prepped Steve thoroughly and nipped at his husband's lips and neck. Steve whimpered and smirked.

"You don't have to be gentle with me." he responded.

"We haven't had real alone time in the house. So let me have my fun." Bucky replied. Then he thrust hard into Steve, kissing him with so much built up passion.

Bucky held Steve's hands above his head, dominating him. It turned Steve on, and the hard fast pace made his toes curl.

All too soon, the blond came untouched, shaking in Bucky's arms. Bucky's thrusts got more erratic and he finally came inside of his husband.

As they came down from their highs, Steve pulled Bucky down for a kiss. They didn't bother cleaning up or changing sheets since they were home alone. They cuddled close and drifted off.


	8. Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another house is terrorized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted next.

The Hale, Argent, and Townsend families plus Isaac, Stiles, and Danielle gathered for dinner. They had Belgian waffles with toppings that varied from chocolate syrup to berries.

They filled their plates and sat down to enjoy breakfast. They ate and talked about their plans for the day.

Ryan's iphone beeped so she checked it. Her eyes went wide as she read a text from one of her friends. She jumped up to turn the TV on.

A news reporter stood in front of a two story house.

"Behind me is the house where last night's latest murders occurred." she began. Yellow tape gleamed in the light of the sun. Red and blue lights flashed from police cars. The families gasped while the detectives sat up to pay close attention.

"A minor child was to be taken away by child services and the parents be taken in custody for child neglect. However the retrieval turned fatal when outside interference occurred." the reporter stated.

"The parents and social worker were killed. While police officers and the pet dog were injured. The dog has been treated at the local veterinarian's office. The child is to be placed in protective custody." the reporter concluded.

"We have to get to work now." Stiles said.

"They aren't going to stop." Malia finished.

* * *

A hour later, the junior varsity lacrosse team had an away game. Brett, Liam, Mason, and their teammates got on the bus. Several minutes later, they arrived at their destination and got ready for the game.

The game was well underway, however, they encountered problems. The new kids were arrogant and thought that they were a one man team. The defense was a mess and balls kept getting past them.

"Okay, time out!" Obito yelled. The ref blew his whistle and the team came back to the benches.

"What the hell are you doing out there? There is no such thing as one-on-one game of lacrosse! Act like a team or lose!" he scolded. The team got back on the field and managed to make a come back. They didn't win but the loss was not as horrible as it could have been.

In the meantime, Cora and Erica were warming up for dance practice. They began to study their point moves and dances for the Nutcracker. They did so well, that the director was awed.

"Nice job, ladies. I can tell that you ladies have been practicing around the clock. Remember to ice your legs and rest tonight." he stated. The girls smiled at each other and went to loosen their muscles. They would definitely steal the show.

* * *

After lunch, Stiles, Malia, Allison, Boyd, Isaac, and Kira began their investigation. The detectives were allowed access to the new crime scene. They checked the living room. They found bullet holes, blood, fur, and toys everywhere.

"This was a slaughter." Boyd said.

"We need to visit the vet. Maybe the dog is well enough to pick up a scent." Isaac suggested.

* * *

_**warehouse, downtown;** _

Zack and Lottie sat in an abandoned, damp warehouse holding hands. The kids didn't dare move for fear that they would be beaten. The kids huddled together for warmth amongst other things. The smaller they were, the better the chance that they wouldn't be harmed or noticed again.

* * *

While the kids comforted each other, the kidnappers had a meeting. They were beyond angry. They had miscalculated and paid the price.

The leader; Zeus slammed his hands down on the table.

"You did not update the information?!" he shouted. The minions cowered while Asclepius spoke up;

"The information only recently went out of date."

"Then get the new information! I'm tired of excuses!" came the livid reply. The minions jumped up and ran to follow the order.


	9. Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nix and Zack meet for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 might be posted next.

A few days later, the detectives had a meeting to look over Ash and Jez's files. The reports were complex.

"According to these files, the kidnappers have been breaking into homes, taking the kids for almost 15 years now," Stiles began.

"The M.O. has not deviated very much, but the weapons sometimes change." he finished.

"The killings are very rare. They are straying from the usual routine." Liam commented.

"The children they take also don't fit these kidnappings," Skye pointed out as she held up Zack and Lottie's files.

"These kids are too old to be adopted or of interest in any black market." she finished.

"We need to look deeper in these cases. They could be the break that we need." Derek decreed. Malia called Jez and Ash for more details on a two years old case. It could help connect some dots.

* * *

Nix had come across Zack and become friends with him. They discovered they shared a common pain, having lost their families too soon. 

They met up at a pizza place. Zack ate up his two slices. In between eating, they talked. Meanwhile on the other side, the detectives arrived and looked around. They spotted the pair from across the room.

"Isn't that Zack?" Malia asked, recognizing the boy. While he was older, he basically looked the same as in his picture.

"Let's see for sure." Boyd said. They walked up to Zack and Nix. Nix looked up and went pale when he saw the detectives.

"See you later." Nix whispered, as he left cash on the table and slid out of his seat. He promptly fled as the detectives walked up to the table.

"Zack Jones?" they asked. Zack was frozen in shock in his seat.

"Who was that?" they asked. Why had the strange man ran?

* * *

The twins were getting dressed for rehearsals when they saw Lottie walk in.

"Lottie?" Wanda asked.

"Hi, Wanda." Lottie responded. Pietro was so confused.

"But you was missing." he said. Lottie froze as she was forced to remember her current situation. She began shaking in renewed fear.

Moments later, their teacher walked out,

"Come on, children. Time to start." she announced.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve had alone time. Bucky smiled at Steve. His eyes were closed but he was not asleep. They just enjoyed the calm mood.

"I go in for the interview tomorrow." Steve mentioned.

"Do you want to get lunch after?" Bucky wanted to know.

"That would be great. By the way, the kids won't be ready for an hour. How about one more round?" Steve responded. Bucky smirked,

"Definitely." Bucky laid on his back and Steve straddled him. He rode Bucky slowly, taking his time. The pace was slow and hungry. It took some time, but they eventually reached their climaxes. Bucky tensed and came inside of Steve. Steve groaned and followed him soon after. After recovering from their orgasms, the couple got up to clean and get ready. They had two children to pick up. 

* * *

Rehearsal ended, and Lottie went outside. She met up with Lila Barton, Zack, and a small child. Drew had wandered away from his babysitter while Lila had gotten lost. Zack and Lottie began a conservation with Lila.

"You look pretty today, Lila." Lottie smiled.

"Thank you!" Lila replied happily.

The kids wandered through the parking lot when a van pulled to a stop, blocking their way. A group of people jumped out and grabbed the kids. The kids' heads were covered in black bags and they were dragged into the van. The van sped off, four kids screaming in its backseat.


	10. Standoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles tries to get the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. WE is next.

A few days had passed since the kids had been abducted. The whole town was in a panic and the FBI was called in. After hours of endless searching and checking districts, the detectives managed to find the hideout.

They scoped out the warehouse, checking to make sure that the children were there. Yup, they had the right place. So Malia covered herself in dirt and had Derek scratch her.

"Help! I've been in an accident! I need help!" she called. Stiles snuck in as she distracted the kidnappers. He crept around the building, before he opened a door. He saw children huddled together.

Drew looked up and saw Stiles. He instantly felt safe. Stiles I.D.'d every child except for one.

"Come on. We gotta get moving." he said.

The group of six were walking down the hallway, heading towards the exit. They almost made it out before they encountered a blockade. They looked up and saw the villains standing in front of the door. Their guns pointed at all of the children.

"Look, boys and girls. We have an uninvited guest." Zeus declared.

* * *

The villains aimed their guns at Stiles and the kids. They smirked, cockiness apparent in their stance.

"Tell me this, why did you take the kids?" Stiles demanded.

"Desperate parents pay a lot of money for young children." Terra said. Stiles put the kids behind him.

"You didn't have to kill their parents, you bastard." he declared. Zack jumped up and screamed,

"You killed my Dad!" he pointed at the leader, his lip trembling.

"You're the Peterson kid, right?" Zeus asked.

"You don't even remember our names. You bastard!" Zack glared at the man.

"I wouldn't insult the man with the gun, kiddo." came the reply.

* * *

While the villainous monologue was occurring, law enforcement officials arrived. They kicked in the door and swarmed the warehouse.

"Put down your guns and step away from the children!" Parrish commanded.

"Well, this is an inconvenience." Zeus grumbled.

* * *

The villains and law enforcement officials faced off. The kidnappers didn't want to put down the guns and give up their fight. They tried to keep their guns on the kids, while standing up to the police. 

Snipers got them into their sights from the top platform of the building. There was no way out. When the first body fell, they sighed and dropped their guns. They got down on their knees and put their hands behind their heads. It was over. SWAT members ushered the kids out of the building.

* * *

**_New York-Presbyterian/Weill Cornell Medical Center;  
_ **

Bruce, Eric, Becca, and Stephen were enjoying the short break they had before they were back on duty. All of sudden, wails of the siren could be heard. They jumped out and rushed to the ER. They saw the ambulances arriving, and EMTs jumping out with five kids.

Some of the kids were clearly malnourished. The doctors gave them a thorough checkup and found vitamin D deficiencies. 

"We'll help them with the vitamin D. We'll also slowly reintroduce certain foods." Bruce was saying.

"Let us get them hooked up and then call the parents and social services. It shouldn't take too long." Becca replied.

"Thank you, ma'am." they chorused.


	11. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve meet their last two kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10; Ch 11 will be posted tmw.

Lila's family arrived at the hospital. The adults brought her bears and flowers and kissed her chubby cheeks. They cried and hugged and wouldn't let her go.

"These are so cute!" Lila giggled, hugging all of the bears she could fit into her little arms.

Elsewhere, Harley got his own visitors, but they weren't family. He looked at the social worker, Thor, and Jane with confused eyes. The social worker sighed before stepping forward to break the bad news. When the kidnapping had been first reported, the responding officer had gotten suspicious by the situation he found. After a very thorough check, Harley's mother had been declared unfit and child services called.

"Harley, I'm Mr. Daville from Social Services. I'm sorry, son, but you cannot go home to your mother." he explained gently. Harley looked scared. While he could understand why he wasn't able to go back, he didn't want to be homeless, much less end up into the system.

"Then, who will take me?" the young genius wanted to know. Jane and Thor stepped forwards.

"Hello, little man," Jane smiled.

"I'm Jane and this is my husband Thor. We will be your foster parents, and hopefully your adoptive parents." she finished. Harley sighed and finally relaxed.

"Let's finish your checkup and then we can get you home," Thor smiled. The boy nodded and laid down.

* * *

While Harley was meeting his new parents, Bucky, Steve, and the twins had some bonding time with Drew. They used blocks to amuse little Drew. The toddler was bouncy and happy and they couldn't stop hugging him. They were so happy to see him smile and laugh.

Soon, the social worker showed up with the worried duo of Zack and Lottie.

"Kids, I would like you to to meet Bucky and Steve Rogers-Barnes." the social worker said.

"Hello, kids," Bucky smiled. The twins ran over to Lottie.

"They are adopting you both and when the new baby comes, they will be taking Andrew and the baby too." the worker finished. The kids were all so excited. They couldn't wait to be together.

The parents were hugged by all of the kids but Drew. He just giggled and clapped.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Zack and Lottie finished unpacking their stuff. Bucky and Steve would return to the Deveraux house to pick up the remainder of Lottie's things. 

The kids looked around their new rooms. Both rooms had the basics; dressers, night stands, and bookcases. They would add more based on their interests. Zack had a single bed in his room, and the walls were blue and red. Lottie's room had twin beds and the walls were violet. The kids went and jumped on the beds. They sighed happily. Zack smiled at Lottie.

"Things will get better." he promised. Lottie smiled brightly. For once, she believed it.

* * *

In the meantime, the Boyd family bonded. They baked cookies and muffins together. They had fun and made a dozen cookies.

"These goods aren't going to make it through the night." Boyd commented.

* * *

That evening, Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled on Derek's bed. Stiles felt warm and soft against Derek.

"You seem extra cuddly today," Derek observed.

"You are just so great to cuddle. That's all." Stiles responded.

"Or maybe you are just tired. But I'll take that excuse." Derek chuckled.


	12. Our House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids settle in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next.

A week later, the kids had settled down in their new home. Bucky and Steve found a therapist for Zack and Lottie to talk to. They wanted their kids to be able to address their issues.

On the day of the play, Bucky and Steve brought Drew to the elementary school. They had their digital cameras ready. They were both so excited and ready to watch the play. They got in the middle rows and made sure that the cameras would work. Their babies would be on stage soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, some kids were dressed in pajamas, while one child was a parent. The other actors were pilgrims, Indians, and animals. Zack, Wanda, Pietro, and Lottie hung out just behind the curtain, waiting for their cue. Soon, the teachers waved them up and they took their places to deliver their lines.

* * *

In the end, the play was a success with wild applause from the public and parents. The parents took pictures of their kids. 

Nix snuck into the backstage area and watched the play. He smiled as the children bowed to their audience.

The parents got their kids and congratulated them. Isaac looked around at them. Stiles had invited him to come. When Isaac looked back at the stage, he saw a man he knew. Wait, knew?! Looking closer, he could make out familiar facial features. Isaac's eyes went wide as realization set in.

"Camden!" Isaac screamed, as he ran towards his brother. However, his path was blocked as the parents started filing out the door to the cafeteria. When the room had cleared, Camden was gone.

* * *

In the cafeteria, the families sat down to a large Thanksgiving feast. The long table was piled with food.

There were pitchers filled with either water or apple cider. There was baskets filled with cornbread muffins. There were platters of cherry Jigglers, and ham & cheese sandwiches.

At a separate table, teachers served minestrone soup with saltine crackers. There were baggies of popcorn and cornucopias filled with apples, bananas, and grapes.

Dessert consisted of sugar cookies, mini pumpkin and chocolate pies.

Everyone sat down and ate a ton of food. They had fun.

"I'm taking the world's best nap after this." Bucky declared.

* * *

That evening, the Hale, Argent, and Townsend families plus Stiles, Isaac, and Danielle went out for dinner. They went to Macaroni Grill.

They were served by a nice and courteous waitress who wrote down her name with a red crayon. They really enjoyed the delicious food.

Dessert came, they looked over the special menu.

"I've been craving their cheesecake." Isaac commented.

"I want sorbet." Ryan decided.

"Chocolate cake sounds good." Derek smiled. They all ordered their desserts and enjoyed them before tipping the waitress thirty percent for her good service and leaving.


	13. Destroy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance practice is cancelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. WE will be updated next.

Three days later, the detectives met up with Ash and Jez at the airport. They exchanged hugs and shook hands. All too soon, the agents' flight number was called. The agents picked up their luggage and waved goodbye as they joined the line.

"Please have a safe trip home." Derek called after the agents.

While the detectives were saying goodbye, Nix met up with Zack at the same pizzeria as before. They ordered their food and sat down in a booth. They started up a conservation.

"I'm so happy that you have a new start." Nix was saying.

"They take such good care of us. Bucky plays ball with me and helps Lottie braid her dolls' hair. Steve makes the best food!" Zack smiled brightly.

"That's great." Nix replied.

"Maybe some day, we can call them Dad and Papa. But not yet. Anyway, thanks for looking out for me, Nix. Thank you so much." Zack responded. Nix pulled him into a hug.

"No problem, kid." he responded.

* * *

Derek, Stiles, Brett, Liam, Boyd, and Erica went out on a group date. They went to a laser tag arena.

They ran around the arena, dodging lasers and environmental obstacles.

In the end, Liam and Brett won and danced around. The other couples chuckled and took off their gear.

* * *

 The next day, Dr. Briggs and Steve held a group therapy session for teens.

The teens were making a lot of progress. Alicia was close to the end of her regular sessions. However, Isaac seemed to have suffered a setback. He talked about seeing his brother's ghost.

"He ran! From me!" he ranted. They sat forward and stared at Isaac. They were all so shocked. How could this be real?

* * *

Meanwhile, Erica and Cora walked to the studio. They had dance practice as usual. They were shocked to discover that the schedule said practice was cancelled. They were in such dismay and confused.

"How?! Opening night is next month!" Cora exclaimed. They walked into the dressing room and saw the ruined costumes.

"Who could have done this? Like you said, recital is in a month, and there's no way we will have them fixed by then." Erica wanted to know.

"Maybe coach ordered new replacements? Either way, we'll find out next practice." Cora replied.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve had alone time. They went through the pictures from the play. They laughed and smiled at each cute picture. Zack was dressed as an Indian while the twins and Lottie were animals or pilgrims. Bucky kissed Steve's cheek.

"Our kids look so cute. We'll have to either send them to our families or post them on Facebook." he said.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holidays bring joy and sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. Sorry for the delay, but there wasn't enough time yesterday to post it. However, WE will be updated next, and will be my complete focus for the next few days. However, the fic next on the list is Revelation. (Sadly, there isn't enough time to write Riddle of the Christmas Nutcracker, but after Revelation is done, I'm free to return to the Detective Stiles uni!)

Stiles, Isaac, Danielle, Brett, and Liam said their goodbyes to the pack.

"I can't wait to get to Mom's for Thanksgiving," Liam grinned.

"Dad and I have been talking nonstop," Stiles sighed.

"Now, Isaac and I are going to make it home," he finished. They hugged every single pack member before they were called to the terminal. The flight from the East coast to West coast would be long, but the sight of home would make it all worth it.

* * *

 The next day, Noah, Stiles, and Isaac hosted Thanksgiving dinner at their house. The guest list consisted of the McCalls, Alphas, Julia, Deputy Valerie Clark and her younger sister Hayden.

The table was leaden with platters and bowls of food; turkey, stuffing, gravy, fruit jello, salad, and rolls. There were vegetables such as mashed potatoes, cream of corn and carrots.

The make shift families laughed over loads of food and drinks. Everyone went for seconds and thirds before having to call it quits. There was dessert baking in the oven.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve had their own Thanksgiving celebration underway. Their parents, Bucky's sisters and their families came over for dinner. They set down dishes and hugged them.

"Guys, meet our kids; Zack, Lottie, and Drew." Bucky smiled.

"Welcome to the family, babies," Sarah smiled before opening her arms. The kids smiled as they hugged her.

"Come on. Grandma is going to make you an extra big plate of food." Winifred declared.

* * *

A hour or so later, the twins, Zack, Lottie, and Drew were watching Macy's parade on TV with their cousins; Jeffie and Davey.

There were balloons, floats, and performing acts. The balloons were either Thanksgiving caricatures and cartoon characters.

Every restaurant near the parade sponsored a float. It depicted Thanksgiving and Christmas.

Local high school marching bands and cheerleaders marched and pranced down the street next to the floats. The kids pointed out the characters and TV shows.

"Look, Charlie Brown!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Santa!" Davey clapped his hands.

"Isn't that Sesame Street?" Lottie asked, pointing at a float.

"It sure is." Zack smiled. The holiday was happy and filled with love.

* * *

 That evening, Derek and Stiles talked over Skype.

"How is your Dad and the family?" Derek asked.

"They are great. Dad practically smothered Isaac and I in hugs." Stiles replied.

"We miss you here." Derek sighed.

"Ditto." Stiles replied. All too soon, they had to get offline. So Derek and Stiles blew kisses to each other before ending the call.

"I love you." they both chorused.

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled under their soft duvet, basking in the warmth and closeness.

All of sudden, Steve's cell phone rang and he reached for it on the bedside table.

"Hello?" he asked. His puzzlement turned to shock and sadness.

"What? How long does she have? We'll be on our way," Steve sighed. Ending the call, he turned to Bucky.

"Iliana won't make it through the night. They're rushing her in the ER soon, so we need to take Drew to say goodbye." he stated. Bucky pulled Steve into his arms.

"We are going to get through this, babe." he reassured. Holding hands, they resolved to remain strong. They had to for their baby boy and soon to be baby girl. They pulled on their clothes and got the kids ready. They had tough times ahead of them.


End file.
